


Marijuana, Baby

by nutchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, They're cute, hyuck is cute, johnjae if you’d like use ur imagination, johnny suh is a bro, mark lee is a stressed boyfriend, oh yeah mark calls hyuck puppy a couple times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutchan/pseuds/nutchan
Summary: Mark’s never been high before, Johnny’s a bro, and Donghyuck’s too hard to deny.ormarkhyuck get high for the first time and f*uck
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 432





	Marijuana, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my excuse to write high sex bc that’s fucken Mint👌 also the end is rushed bc i have a pea brain forgive me
> 
> also they don’t use a condom bc they’ve never been with anyone else and have discussed not using it ok thx don’t bully me

They’re in Mark’s hometown when it happens. They had a day off before having to leave for the next city when Johnny pulls Mark aside and strikes the question:

“Have you ever gotten high before?” Mark’s surprised, mostly because he never took Johnny as someone to use drugs for, well, anything. All that comes out of the Canadian’s mouth is a dumb:

“ _Huh_?”

“Y’know, like smoke weed.” The last two words are hushed and Mark’s brows furrow.

“Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean. Why are you asking?” He doesn’t miss the glint in the taller’s eyes.

“I haven’t had the chance to smoke since I lived back in Chicago. And I was _thinking_ , since it’s legal here, I could stop by a dispensary and pick up something.” Mark offers a slow nod, face still pulled into something akin to puzzlement. “ _And_ I was wondering if you would wanna smoke with me?” He’s never gotten high before, but Johnny doesn’t need to know that yet.

“Where would we even do it? The managers would have an aneurysm if we wandered off somewhere by ourselves. Plus what if we get caught? You know what that would do to our image, _NCT’s_ image.”

“Dude, don’t worry, I’ve got it all figured out already. I told one of the managers that a few of us were gonna go to dinner and promised that we’d stay safe. It took a lot of persuasion, though, be proud of me for getting this opportunity.” Johnny grins at his own accomplishment and Mark just raises a brow.

“And what about people seeing us? We gonna hide in the sewers or something?” That earns him a snort.

“No, no, _absolutely not_. God, imagine Taeyong’s face if he found out we went into the sewers.” Mark can’t hold back his snicker at the image. Their leader would _lose his mind_. “I was just gonna find a motel for the night to smoke ourselves out. Jaehyun already said he wanted to join, so if you wanna ask anyone else— just keep it on the DL, yeah?”

Mark hadn’t even agreed to anything yet and Johnny was spewing out his plan to smoke weed, which is _very illegal_ back in Korea. He could go and rat him out for even _suggesting_ it — he wouldn’t of course, that’s his bro — but Johnny trusts him enough to share this with him, and he feels pride swell inside him from that fact. He shrugs, hands stuffing into the pockets of his jacket.

“I’m too nervous to even bring this up to anyone else, if I’m being honest.” Johnny just smiles and nods in understanding.

“Yeah, I get you. Don’t worry, though, if anything happens, I’ll take care of it,” He places a reassuring hand on Mark’s shoulder. “I’ll take full responsibility if things don’t go as planned.” Well that doesn’t ease any of Mark’s anxieties. “We’ll probably leave around 8, so if you wanna come just meet us outside by the cars.” Johnny pats at his shoulder before walking off, leaving Mark swimming in his thoughts.

On one hand, Mark _wants_ to join Johnny, at least get contact high if he gets too pussy to actually smoke anything. On the other hand, he’s _terrified_ of getting caught, not wanting to ruin things for everyone in his team. He has to trust Johnny, though, if the older boy is able to trust him with something like _smoking weed_. With a sigh, he makes his way back to the other members, mind made up.

He’s gonna go with Johnny and Jaehyun tonight.

———————————————

It’s 7:56 when Mark finds his way outside to the cars, bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation as he waits for the other two to come out. He checks his watch for the nth time when he hears: “Mark Lee!” His head whips up in surprise, eyes wide in fear of _already_ getting caught. Instead, he finds Donghyuck coming towards him with a pout on his lips, arms wrapped around himself despite the hoodie he has on.

“What are you doing out here all by yourself?” The boy questions once he gets close enough, arms reaching out to grab one of Mark’s hands and laces their fingers together, his other hand enclosed around the both of them.

“O-Oh, uhm,” Mark clears his throat, ears starting to burn at the feeling of Donghyuck’s hands wrapped around his own. “I’m waiting for Johnny and Jaehyun.” Donghyuck tilts his head, the action causing some of his hair to fall into his eyes and— oh what Mark would do to just reach out and tuck it behind his ear. “We were gonna go to dinner.” He clarifies and the younger boy frowns.

“Without me? Hyu~ng,” Donghyuck whines, pulling at Mark’s hand like how a child would. “Why didn’t you invite me?” He’s full on pouting at this point, puppy eyes on display and lips pursed into a cute pout.

“Well, I—“ Johnny finally comes to the rescue, butting into their conversation.

“Oh, hey, Haechan-ah, did you wanna come with us?” Mark stares in horror while Donghyuck’s face lights up like he was just offered his favorite candy. The youngest nods, a big grin spread across his face. If he didn’t know it was just a big act to seem more childish, Mark would have found it cute (okay, maybe he still finds it cute but no one needs to know that). Mark looks past Johnny to give a concerned look at Jaehyun and the boy just shrugs, not finding it as detrimental as the rapper did.

Donghyuck releases his hand as he bounds into the car along with Johnny and Jaehyun. Mark’s given up now and gets into the backseat next to Donghyuck, shoulders slumped. He knows the younger boy isn’t one to snitch, but _what if_? He doesn’t know the other’s thoughts on marijuana, so what if they’re negative and Donghyuck reports them or something? Okay, that’s probably a stretch, but Mark can’t get the _what ifs_ out of his head. He’s just gonna have to wait and see now.

In the privacy of the car, Donghyuck basically latches onto Mark, legs thrown over the older’s lap, arms wrapped around one of Mark’s own, and head leaning on his shoulder. It’s endearing to say the least. Mark let’s his head rest on top of Donghyuck’s, hands holding the younger’s thighs to keep him in place. Johnny shoots him a knowing smile through the rearview mirror and he feels heat crawl up the back of his neck. No matter how many times they’ve cuddled around their members, it’ll always be embarrassing for Mark to be seen in such an intimate state. But what’s he gonna do? Decline Donghyuck? Impossible.

“Oh, yeah,” Donghyuck pipes up. “Where are we going for dinner?” _Oh fuck_. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Mark feels like dying when he hears Jaehyun snort in the passenger seat.

“Oh, so Mark didn’t tell you?” Johnny replies, eyes lifting to look at the couple tangled in the back seat in the mirror. “We’re going to a dispensary to pick up and then stay at a motel for the night.” This was it. He could already feel Donghyuck pull away from him, a scandalized look on his face. He could already hear the pitchy, ‘what the hell?’, could already see—

“But I’m hungry~” Is what comes out instead. Wait. What. No reaction? _Nothing_? Does Donghyuck not know what a dispensary is? Jaehyun glances behind himself and snickers at Mark’s face. Mark silently prays for the backseat to open up and swallow him whole. He stressed over this for nothing.

“We can go through a drive-thru after if you want. If you smoke with us, though, you’ll probably be hungry again later, so it’s up to you.” _Why is this not a big deal to anyone_? God, Mark feels like he could combust.

“I can wait,” the youngest replies in a sing-song voice, confirming that he probably _will_ smoke with them and Mark’s never been more confused in his life. “Ooh! Can we get Taco Bell?” Johnny nods in response and Donghyuck hums in content.

Not only is he gonna smoke for the first time with Johnny, but _also_ with Jaehyun and Donghyuck. _Donghyuck_. His little sunshine boy. He can’t wrap his head around it.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” The words are mumbled into the skin of Mark’s neck, the feeling sending shivers down his spine. “You know you don’t have to hide stuff from me, right?” Donghyuck nudges at his neck with his nose, arms tightening around Mark’s own.

“I was scared,” he whispers, glad that Johnny had turned the radio on and started talking with Jaehyun. “I didn’t think you’d be okay with it.” The arm that isn’t being held hostage lifts up and he threads his fingers in Donghyuck’s silver hair.

“When have I ever been close-minded with you?” When Donghyuck gets silence in response he snorts softly. “Exactly.” Mark wants to apologize for doubting him, but he knows Donghyuck would never take stuff like this to heart, Mark’s just a stressed dork at all times.

———————————————

The motel they’re staying at is fairly small; two twin beds and a small TV on the dresser against the wall. There’s a bathroom, obviously, and a small closet next to a long mirror. It’s good enough, though, it’s not like they plan on sleeping here.

The four of them settle in the space between the two beds, Johnny and Jaehyun next to each other and Donghyuck’s still basically latched onto Mark. Not that he cares, though. Mark watches with his lower lip pulled between his teeth in anticipation as Johnny pulls the pre-rolls out of the bag from the dispensary. He passes one to Jaehyun who does quick work to remove it from the package, Johnny doing the same with the second one. The smell hits him instantly and Mark can’t help but scrunch his nose up at the intensity. On his right he hears Donghyuck giggle and Mark flicks at his forehead, ripping an, “ow,” from the younger boy.

“Did you two wanna share one or just pass one around the four of us?” Jaehyun asks, already extending a hand out to give Mark one of the pre-rolls. Mark takes it without really thinking and just stares at it for a little while before Jaehyun laughs. “You’ve never smoked a pre-roll or a blunt before, have you?” Mark shakes his head, cheeks red and eyes wide. _More like nothing at all_.

“Here, I’ll light it for you.” Johnny cuts in, taking the pre-roll out of the younger’s hand. He puts the joint between his lips before lifting the lighter and lighting the tip. After taking a hit, he exhales, smoke blowing from his mouth, and passes it back to Mark with a grin. “There ya go. Just suck and inhale it, make sure you keep this part open or nothing will come out.” He helps Mark figure out the joint and then starts prepping the second one.

_Here goes nothing_. With his brows furrowed in concentration, he brings the joint up to his mouth and with a mental count of three, two, one, he takes a hit. He pulls it away after a few seconds, trying his best to inhale before hacking up his lungs. Donghyuck’s sitting there with a stupid grin on his face as he watches Mark _die_ , hand rubbing circles on the other’s back.

“My turn!” Donghyuck takes the joint from Mark’s hand and immediately lifts it to his lips. Once Mark stops coughing, face red, he watches as the younger boy hits the joint, definitely longer than he himself had. The joint is pulled away and Donghyuck sits there for a moment before blowing out the smoke, a light cough leaving him. _What the fuck_. Mark stares in astonishment, _what did he just witness_? “Awh, you made it seem like a big deal,” Donghyuck fucking _pouts_. “I thought it would be different.”

While Johnny and Jaehyun are sharing their own joint, Mark just fucking _sits there_ gaping like an idiot. Oh, he has too many questions.

“Wha-, how? Whe-, _huh_?” Mark sputters out when Donghyuck takes _another hit_.

“Maybe you just have weak, stupid lungs,” he offers Mark the joint who just shakes his head. “Don’t make me get high by myself.” Donghyuck whines and Mark caves, taking the joint again. He inspects it and, _yeah_ , Donghyuck definitely hit it. Once again, he coughs after hitting the joint and Donghyuck giggles at him. “You hit it like you’re drinking out of a straw.” And then the younger is laying back on the floor, body shaking with laughter at his own joke. Mark can feel himself already relaxing, lips quirking up at the sound of his boyfriend’s laugh. His _boyfriend_. God, he’ll never get used to using that term for Donghyuck.

“Hey, you two, we’re gonna go walk around the motel, call me if anything happens. And _don’t leave_ , okay?” That rips Mark out of his reverie and he looks up as Johnny and Jaehyun stand up.

“Yeah, okay, don’t do anything stupid.”

“Right back at ya. Alright, see you in a bit.” Mark raises a thumbs up as they walk out, leaving him and Donghyuck alone. When he turns to look at the other boy, he sees him taking another hit from the joint— wait, when did he even take it from his hand? Whatever. Donghyuck sits up before exhaling, blowing the smoke right into Mark’s face with another laugh. Mark grimaces and swats at the smoke in his face, coughing when he inhales some of it.

“You make a cute face when you cough,” he snickers at Mark’s face _again_ , “and when I tease you.” Mark sighs and shakes his head. _This kid_ …

“The things I have to put up wi— oof!” The air is knocked out of him when Donghyuck basically tackles him to the ground, the younger’s thighs straddling his waist. When he looks up at Donghyuck his breath is once again knocked out of him. _He’s beautiful like this_. Silver hair tousled, eyes bright and droopy from the marijuana, a wide grin spread across his face. Mark completely forgets to ask _why_ he got tackled when Donghyuck leans down and presses their lips together. It’s probably the weed in his system, but god, Donghyuck’s lips felt better than he remembered.

One of his hands come up to thread into the younger’s hair, the other resting on his waist. He feels Donghyuck smile against his mouth and he can’t help but smile as well. Donghyuck pulls away with a laugh when their teeth knock together from how wide they’re smiling.

“We can’t both smile while kissing, Mark! Because then it won’t work and it feels stupid. If one of us smiles a little it works, but if the both of us smile like a couple of idiots then we can’t kiss!” He’s rambling more than usual so Mark uses his grip on Donghyuck’s head to pull him back down, lips slotting together easily when Donghyuck gasps at the suddenness. Mark runs his tongue across the younger’s lower lip, the latter parting his lips almost instantly, and hums softly as he slides his tongue into Donghyuck’s mouth. He tastes like weed and something so completely _Donghyuck_ , his scent overwhelming his senses.

Mark almost bites down on his own tongue at the feeling of Donghyuck rolling his hips, his ass pressing right against his crotch.

“Hyuckie, baby,” Mark lightly pushes at Donghyuck’s shoulder and the boy groans. “Wait, wait.”

“Wha~t?” Donghyuck whines and rolls his hips again. “Don’t you want me?” He pouts, fingers bunching in the fabric on Mark’s chest.

“O-Of course I do,” the boy in his lap furrows his brows, clearly confused. “I don’t wanna do anything when you aren’t sober.” Mark may be a little high, but that doesn’t stop him from being a worrywart of a boyfriend.

“It’s not like this is our first time.” Donghyuck brings a hand up to cup the older’s jaw. “And besides,” he leans down, barely an inch separating their lips, “won’t it feel better like this?”

Mark stares up at the other boy. Donghyuck kinda has a point… right? Don’t people in the movies get high and have sex all the time? He feels warmth pool in his stomach when Donghyuck finally looks up from his lips, eyes dark and lidded. Mark swallows the lump in his throat.

“I guess, yeah.” That’s all it takes for Donghyuck’s face to light up. “ _But_ ,” he places a hand on the younger’s chest, preventing him from leaning down any further, and the boy lets out a frustrated whine. “I am _not_ having sex with you on a motel floor.” Donghyuck laughs and sits back against Mark’s legs, body slumping from the weed coursing through him.

“You’re gonna have to help me up, I don’t think I can stand by myself.” He ends his sentence with a giggle, head tilting to the side making hair fall into his eyes. This time Mark _does_ reach out and push the silver strands behind his ear while he’s sitting up as well. Something inside him stirs when he sees Donghyuck’s cheeks flush pink at the mundane action. His legs cross underneath the younger boy, arms wrapping around his waist to keep him from falling back. He presses a soft kiss to the mole under Donghyuck’s eye.

“You’re pretty,” Mark murmurs against the skin, lips trailing down to press an equally soft kiss to the mole near his mouth. “So, so pretty, Hyuck.” He continues when he feels fingers dig into his biceps, a shaky breath leaving the boy in his lap. He kisses the mole on Donghyuck’s cheekbone next. “Everything about you is beautiful. Your voice when you sing, or laugh, or how you gasp my name when you fall apart.” The mole on his adam’s apple is next. “Your body when you dance, or when you’re wearing nothing but one of my shirts, or when you’re underneath me writhing, babbling about how good I feel inside you.” Mark’s arms tighten around Donghyuck when the younger boy starts to squirm, hips desperately searching for any kind of friction.

“Mark, _fuck_ ,” If this were any other time, Mark would have chastised Donghyuck for cursing. “Get on with it, _please_.” Ah yes, impatient as ever. He hooks his hands under the younger’s thighs and mutters a, “hold on,” before lifting them both off the ground. Donghyuck’s quick to wrap his arms and legs around Mark, honestly surprised at how easy he was lifted off the floor.

“Has _the Mark Lee_ been working out?” He gets a scoff in response and settles back into Mark’s lap when he sits them down on the bed. “That’s kinda hot.” Before Mark gets the chance to answer, Donghyuck’s lips are on his again, the other’s hands pushing him down onto the sheets by his shoulders. He slips his hands under the boy’s shirt and hoodie, goosebumps forming on the skin under his fingers as Donghyuck shivers lightly at the touch.

“Can I?” Mark murmurs against Donghyuck’s lips, hands already pushing the fabric up.

“Why do you even ask at this point?” The younger shoots back, body lifting in the slightest to help Mark pull his shirt and hoodie over his head.

“Just making sure..” He mumbles before pulling Donghyuck back into a kiss. God, if it weren’t for his busy life — and the fact that said boy is currently grinding down onto him — he would kiss Donghyuck all day. Mark inhales sharply when Donghyuck’s cold fingers slide underneath his shirt and push up. The kiss stops momentarily while Mark sits them both up and pulls his shirt over his head, a shudder running down his spine from the cool air of the motel. Donghyuck’s lips are back on Mark’s almost instantly, barely giving the older boy time to see where his shirt had landed on the floor.

After a while the kiss turns lazy, lips and tongues gliding against each other in a slow rhythm as the marijuana fully settles in their bones. Mark slides his hand that had previously been resting on Donghyuck’s waist to the boy’s lower back, middle finger slipping into the belt loop of his jeans. With the new grip, Mark pushes Donghyuck’s hips down while simultaneously rolling his own upwards, succeeding in grinding their cocks together through the fabric of their jeans. The sound Donghyuck makes against his lips has Mark groaning himself, his free arm wrapping around the other’s waist. When he does it again, Donghyuck buries his face in Mark’s neck.

“Baby, _please_.” Donghyuck whines, back arching down in an attempt to get more.

“Tell me what you need, Hyuck.” Mark whispers softly, only getting a huff against his neck that basically said _as if you don’t know_. “Use your words, sweetheart.” This time he gets an exasperated groan that gets cut off by a gasp when Mark bucks his hips up. “I won’t know what you need unless you tell me.” Donghyuck finally cracks.

“ _God_ , Mark, _please_ , I wanna feel you, on me, _inside_ me, fuck, I need _more_.” That’s definitely something Mark can do. He presses a kiss to the side of Donghyuck’s head before pushing the boy back a little so he can work on getting both of their jeans off. Mark’s about to pull Donghyuck’s jeans past his hips when he stops.

“We don’t have any lube, baby, I don’t wanna—“

“In my back pocket.” Donghyuck butts in, eyes dark with arousal when Mark glances up at him.

Despite their current position, Mark can’t help but blush. This means Donghyuck had it in his pocket before he had even found Mark outside by the cars. _Which means_ , he had a plan to make use of it tonight at some point, with Mark or by himself. The idea of Donghyuck pleasuring himself — probably hiding out in the bathroom, two fingers in his hole, desperately trying to curl them the way Mark does when they’re together, shaky whimpers falling from his lips as he tries so hard to stay quiet — has him pulling the small travel packet of lube out of the younger’s pocket.

Setting the little packet to the side, he proceeds in removing the remaining articles of clothing off the both of them. When they’re both stripped of their jeans and underwear, nothing gets in the way of their cocks sliding together. Mark moans shakily and Donghyuck whines at the same time, blunt fingernails digging into the older’s biceps.

“Oh, my god, _Mark_.” Donghyuck rolls his hips down and nearly cries out. All Mark can do is let out a whispered, “yeah”, while he tries to steady himself. He wants to start prepping the boy laying on top of him, but it’s hard to focus when all he can feel is how _warm_ and _wet_ Donghyuck’s cock is against his own.

Times like these Mark _always_ has a hard time getting back on track and the weed isn’t helping him in the slightest. It’s like his brain can only focus on one thing right now and that one thing is Donghyuck slowly swiveling his hips, that one motion causing their cocks to rub against each other in all the right spots yet _not enough_.

It’s almost as if he’s in a daze until suddenly the movement stops. Donghyuck shudders, back tensing, a desperate whimper leaving him before he relaxes aside from the way his legs tremble from the effort of keeping his hips up. Mark’s brows furrow.

“Are you okay? Did you just—“

“Almost, had to stop,” the boy breathes out. “Wanna cum with you inside me.” Oh. _Oh_.

“Did you just edge yourself?” Donghyuck groans because he can _hear_ the smirk in Mark’s voice but it isn’t long until the both of them are giggling.

“Just shut up and finger me before I do it myself.” The younger warns, unable to hold back the grin on his face. With practiced ease, Mark spreads the lube on his fingers, making sure to warm it, before circling his middle finger around Donghyuck’s hole. He hears the boy’s breath get caught in his throat when he pushes the first finger in, the digit slowly curling experimentally.

They’ve only done this a handful of times since they made it official, but Mark has already memorized how Donghyuck likes it. Which means, despite the small worry filled voice in the back of his head, he has no problem sliding his ring finger in next to the first in such a short amount of time.

Shifting his arm to get a better angle, he once again curls his fingers when he gets as deep as he can and Donghyuck instantly clenches around him, a throaty whine following. _Found it_. Mark smiles softly at the way Donghyuck starts to squirm on top of him, his mind not knowing if he should chase or pull away from the pressure to his prostate. It feels _so fucking good_ , especially when Mark repeatedly presses against it, the thrust of his fingers gradually speeding up until Donghyuck’s a whimpering mess, fingers digging into the older’s shoulders.

“Mark, Mark, inside, _n-now_..” Donghyuck manages to whisper between whines. “Don’t wanna cum yet.”

“Oh, my bad,” Mark carefully pulls his fingers out while Donghyuck snorts at his use of ‘my bad’. “Kinda got carried away there..” His arms wrap around Donghyuck’s middle and he effortlessly flips them over. He then gets lost in admiring Donghyuck. The way his hair fans around his head on the pillow, eyes wet and lidded, lips parted and kiss-swollen, chest rising and falling with his deep breaths, cock red and leaking against his stomach, the way his thighs (god, Mark could go on and on about Donghyuck’s thighs) tremble in anticipation. A hand pulling at his arm rips him from his thoughts and his cheeks flush at the sight of the younger’s fond smile.

“You’re a big cutie, you know that?” Donghyuck giggles softly when Mark’s face gets even redder. “Now, cutie,” he reaches above and behind himself to find a pillow and is about to attempt to put it under himself but Mark beats him to it, hand helping his hips stay up as he slips the pillow under him. “I need you to fuck me or I quite _literally_ will die. I will die high and horny, Mark, _high and horny_.”

“Oh, my god,” the older grumbles, already pouring the leftover lube onto his cock. “Wait, wait, are you even stretched enough? I don’t wanna hurt you. What if—“

“Lee Mark,” Donghyuck drawls, impatient. “For _fuck’s sake_ —“

“Okay, okay, sorry.” Mark places a hand on the back of one of Donghyuck’s knees and pushes up, the other aligning his cock with the other’s hole. He glances up one last time before finally pushing forward, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Once just the tip is in, he pauses. “Tell me if I’m hurting you, okay?” Instead of the snarky comment he’s used to, Donghyuck just offers a nod, eyes glossy as he makes eye contact with the elder.

Mark leans forward and presses his lips against Donghyuck’s, succeeding in being a distraction as he slowly pushes in until he bottoms out. Guilt blooms in his chest when Donghyuck whimpers into his mouth, thighs clenching around Mark’s waist. He definitely should’ve prepped the younger more, but Donghyuck is impatient and Mark is oh, so weak for him.

“Hyuck, baby, _puppy_ ,” that earns him another whimper and the arms that had found their way around Mark’s shoulders tighten, “are you okay?” A beat. Two. Three.

“Yeah.. Just, gimme a second.” Donghyuck breathes out. Mark follows the constellation of moles on the younger’s face with his lips once again, a small apology leaving him as he does so to which Donghyuck shakes his head. “My fault, I rushed you.” He mumbles, head turning so he can place a soft kiss to Mark’s cheekbone.

A couple moments pass and Donghyuck eventually relaxes, hips lazily rolling up making both boys gasp. “Okay, I’m okay, you can move.” It starts slow, Mark settling on just rolling his hips against Donghyuck’s before he starts to gradually pull out and push back in. The pace is much slower than what they’re used to, but with the addition of marijuana, their limbs feel heavier than normal.

It doesn’t take long for Mark to brush against Donghyuck’s prostate, just a shift of his hips and the angle changes. Donghyuck’s back arches, a nearly inaudible, “oh, god”, falling from his lips. Another shift of his hips and his next thrust hits the younger’s prostate dead on.

“Right there, _fuck_ ,” Mark mouths at Donghyuck’s neck in time with his thrusts, making sure to keep his hips steady. “So good, baby,” his fingers curl into Mark’s hair, “yes, yes, _god_.” Donghyuck is normally pretty vocal when they’re together, but he’s being extra rambly right now. It does wonders for Mark’s ego.

They stay like that for a while, just clinging onto each other, breaths deep in each other’s ears, Mark’s thrusts slowing down to pure grinding when he feels his orgasm near. He can tell Donghyuck’s close as well, if the high-pitched whines of Mark’s name leaving him over and over again says anything.

“Puppy,” he trails a hand down to wrap his fingers around Donghyuck’s cock, the contact ripping a sob from the younger, “you gonna cum for me?” The boy nods fervently, hips bucking up into Mark’s hand, a string of, ‘please, Mark, please, please’, being whimpered out like a mantra while he chases his orgasm. “Come on, baby, make a mess, it’s okay.” With a choked whine, Donghyuck tightens like a bowstring, cum spilling into Mark’s hand and some getting on both of their stomachs. The feeling of Donghyuck clenching around him _hard_ has him falling not far behind, a long moan falling from his lips as he cums, body shuddering from holding himself up.

Mark takes a moment to come down from the high of his orgasm before pulling out and collapsing next to Donghyuck on the bed. “Wow.” Is all he can say as he calms down his beating heart. Next to him, Donghyuck makes a confirmative hum and then giggles.

“Definitely felt better than normal. Felt like I was floating.” Mark snorts at that and rolls over onto his side to look at Donghyuck. He’s smiling, soft giggles shaking his shoulders, face glowing like it always does after they have sex, and Mark thinks he’s gorgeous like this.

Although he’d rather stay in the bed and just marvel at the beauty laying beside him, the cum on his hand is starting to dry and he’s sure Donghyuck’s getting uncomfortable as well. He pushes himself off the bed and trudges to the bathroom. Once back to the bed he cleans them both up, Donghyuck humming happily at the warm washcloth rubbing at his skin.

Just to be decent when Johnny and Jaehyun inevitably come back, he pulls his boxers back on and he’s about to do the same for Donghyuck, but when he turns around the boy is leaned over the bed reaching around for something. He comes back up with the leftover joint and a lighter he found on the nightstand, a dopey grin on his face.

“Don’t wanna waste it, y’know?” Donghyuck does end up pulling his briefs back on, legs a little wobbly when he stands up. “C’mere.” He reaches out towards Mark with grabby hands when he sits back against the headboard, a little pout on display. Mark easily obliges, laying down next to Donghyuck and wraps an arm around the boys torso, head leaning on his shoulder.

Donghyuck does quick work in lighting the joint, lighter set aside as he takes a hit. Mark just watches his brows furrow in concentration, his cute nose scrunching as he pulls it away from his lips. The smoke dissipates in the air and Mark’s a little mesmerized by the way Donghyuck’s lips form a little ‘o’ as he exhales.

After a while, Mark’s about to nod off against Donghyuck’s shoulder when the sound of the motel door being unlocked and then opened startled him out of his daze. He scrambles to pull the covers over him and Donghyuck and the younger boy just laughs.

“Seems like you two had some fun.”

Mark wants to crawl in a hole a die from embarrassment, but Donghyuck’s stupid laugh makes everything seem a bit better.

Yeah, they had fun.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed ahaha *fuckboy emoji*


End file.
